esperpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Geomon Training Program
= Geomon Training Program = Here on Esperpedia, EsperCorp offers a step-by-step guide through the Geomon Training Program. This guide, with the Geomon software, will teach you everything you need to know about Geomon and the Spirit World! Upon completion of Basic Training, Trainees will be awarded the rank of Field Agent Welcome to Espercorp! Here at Espercorp we study Espers, invisible spirits that exist all around us in the world of energy, thoughts and emotions. File:espers.jpg These mysterious spirits can be detected with the ANCHOR, a handy upgrade to your mobile device that allows you to scan, capture, collect and even battle Espers! Choose Your Starter Espercorp offers you a choice of four different Espers with which to begin your training. They are: * Ascalon - The flying whelpling * Korora - The tiny penguin * Sakunam - The fiery red panda * Varg - The shadow wolf Choose wisely! This Esper will become your friend and constant companion! The RADAR Now it's time to learn about the main way Espercorp Agents interact with the Thymosphere-- through the Radar. This is a wide-area scan of the location around you. ANCHOR scans the energy signatures in the Thymosphere and returns information about the Espers nearby. You can touch the blips that appear on the Radar in order to learn more about them, and battle them if you so choose. Rusty, Espercorp's Social Media Intern, will direct you to do so. Battle In battle, Espers take turns fighting until one has been defeated. Espers can weaken each other through Attacks or Abilities. Each Esper has a set of special Abilities that they can learn as they grow stronger. Each Esper has a certain amount of Health Points (HP). This indicates how much damage an Esper can withstand before it dissipates. An Esper also has an amount of Energy Points (EP), which indicates how much power it has to use use its special Abilities. Each Ability takes up a certain amount of EP. You can regain EP by healing or attacking. After winning a battle an Esper gains Experience (XP). Once gaining enough XP an Esper grows more powerful, represented on your ANCHOR as gaining a Level. When an Esper gains a level, its HP, EP and Attributes increase. There are six attributes: * Attack (ATK) - Determines the power of Attacks. * Defense (DEF) - Determines how much damage is taken from Attacks. * Energy (ENR) - Determines the power of Abilities. * Resistance (RES) - Determines how much damage is taken from Abilities. * Speed (SPD) - Determines turn order and accuracy. * Luck (LCK) - Determines chance of critical hits, accuracy and more. Scanning You can Scan an Esper in battle to learn more about it. This gives you accurate information about the Esper's HP, EP, level, fighting style, attributes, and status effects. It also improves your research score and stores information with ANCHOR, allowing Espercorp to learn more about the global population of whatever species you scanned. Scanning is a great way to earn Research Points and help Espercorp with its mission! Items Sometimes when Espers dissipate they leave behind Items! These are excess bits of Energy that Espercorp can repurpose. One common Item left behind is a Crystal. Crystals are used to bond Espers to your ANCHOR device. The makes them part of your team, and allows you to train them and give them instructions. To continue your training, you must bond a few Espers. Bonding Espers To bond an Esper you must first weaken it using attacks and abilities. When an Esper is at low health (10-20% is recommended), you then use a crystal. In the Training Program, all Agents are provided with a Raw Quartz with which to capture their first Esper. Agents are encouraged to nickname their newly bonded Espers. Esper Screen After having bonded their first Esper, Trainees are directed to the Esper Screen, which shows your 'Party' of Espers that you use in battle. You can have up to 5 Espers in your Party, and rearrange their order as you like. Your Lead Esper starts battles and determines what level Espers are detected on your Radar. Healing Often Espers are damaged in battle, and may even run out of Health. Fortunately, EsperCorp offers complimentary healing services accessible from the Esper Screen. This service recharges over time, but during the training program it will be available once every minute.